


Becoming A Godforsaken Monster

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Fright Night (1985), Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: Alex Young/Belinda Cannings was attacked Six Years Ago By Evil Ed and now her Werepire Sire wants to Have A Sexual Relationship with her Against All Odds but Will The Bewildered and Angry Belinda ever want anything to Do With Him???.
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Evil Ed turned The Innocent 19 Year old Alexandria Young into A Conflicted Werepire when she was walking home from A Bar where she worked as an Bikined Bar Tender for a Whole Year and a few weeks. Anyways she was wearing a Cute Little Nurse Costume with matching white high heel shoes and her Light Blonde hair was in two pigtails and it was getting dark outside at The Time Of The Vicious Supernatural Attack. Slowly but surely Alex started to noticed Bizarre Changes in Herself and then she Broke Up with Charley Brewster then Miss Young avoided her friends. And pretty soon Andria as she is also know as Started to Listen To Metal Music,Began to eat raw meat,Donated Most Of Her Clothes To Thrift Stores,Went On A Huge Shopping Spree,Started To Wear Sunglasses and Tank Tops With Shorts/Flipflops,Then Dyed Her Hair Ginger. After awhile she started a New Job at Butcher Shop but it did not last Because she got caught eatting Raw Ground Beef. Then Alex got Her Name legally changed to Belinda Cannings and then she got an New Driver's License,She Sold Her Car and Bought A New Red Car, Then She Moved Out Of The Dorm,She Changed Her Majors To English Studies And Teaching from Social Studies and Accounting. And then she Moved In A House For Rent Near Campus,Then She Got A Job This New Job is was At Phone Sexline and Adult Webcam Center but unfortunately she/Belinda Started to change Physically meaning she would Grow Wolf Teeth/She A Permanent Wolf's Tail which she had to Ducktape and she also soon found Pentograms Marking The Palms Of Her Hands. When Dogs would see her They Would Moan and run away from her and whenever she got mad her she would Start To Glow Red and she Then started to walk around at Night. Belinda Cannings nails started to grow really long and black so she started To Wear Fake Nails and she would find herself Naked In Unusual Places so she started to see an Psychologist but after a four months she stopped seeing her but then she started to Have Dreams about her Turning Into A Wolf and Attacking Her Relatives. Unbeknownst To Miss Cannings she was being followed by Evil Ed/Her Sirer meanwhile Charley Brewster and Regine Dandridge were living Happily As An Vampire Couple in a Near By State. In all this Time Cannings has not visited her Parents or Her Uncle and it has been A Year And An Half but she could bare to Face All The People that she had known so she stayed away with good reason. Unfortunately one day she volunteered for a Blood Drive and Ended Up Attacking a Male and Female Nurse and Drank 12 Blood Bags and Her Victims Died In The Attack. And she Had To Hypnotize an Older Female To Get herself Out Of The Bloody and Dreadful Situation by telling her to look into her eyes and that she did not see anything three times. But if that is not enough she attacked Three Drunk Trouble Making Perverts at An Grocery At Night When They tried to Rob her and Kidnap Her unlike The Nurses They Deserved It. And They Were Half Eaten by Miss Belinda Cannings and when she was walking home she found herself in Front Of A Pet Store she Killed. And had eaten some Rats and Birds disturbingly enough then she found Herself alone and Eating Rats and Birds so she took her bags of Raw Chicken and Raw Beef and Ran Off into Night. A few weeks after these two Devastating Incidents a Jocks named Matthew Kullum and Kenny Roban asked her out on a Date Infront Of Alot Student's On Campus and Touched Her Boobs saying that she Had Nice Tits and then she smacked her in The Ass saying that I like your round ass. And then she Let out Blood Curdling Howls and she Bit into his Right Side and In turn he screamed out The Rabid Bitch freaking bite me and he ran off with all of his friends. Three days later Infuriated Mat along with Infuriated Ken and their eight Furious Friends followed Belinda home to get even with her and so The Hooligans Tried To Attack her while she was Doing Laundry. And Cleaning Her Place and They Stripped Her Naked and then put her on The Table and Mat Penetrated her/her soft Werepire Pussy was Invaded Ruthlessly By Matthew's Vengeful Dick but her head turned into A Wolf's Head and Thunder From The Sky suddenly Electrocuted them to death within The Twinkling Of An Eye.


	2. Flash Forward Seven Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Doe's This UnLife hold instore for Belinda Cannings and what hard choices will she have to make.

For Unfortunate and Fortunate Belinda it has been approximately for Three Hard and Long Years since she was Transformed into a Werepire and Creature Of The Night against her will but she is getting used to The Superhuman Senses that she possesses now. And she also found that she can Read Minds and even Control Minds so bye bye to Hypnotizing anyone anymore and she has graduated Early from Her College about Few Months Earlier than Expected. So with some much needed free time on Her Hands she can finally own her Very Own Bar and Motel in Another State so naturally Miss Cannings leaves The State for Salem,Massachusetts inorder to Start a New Life there. There In Salem she starts Her Own Psychic Tarot Card Shop and Occult Witchcraft Book Shop called The Triple Moon then she adopts a Coyote as her Pet and Unsuspectingly Evil Ed Trails her to Massachusetts in order to be close to her without scaring her away but In The Back Of Belinda's mind she feels like someone is always watching her.  
Here she gets lots of Continuous Clients and Cannings gains a good reputation In The Psychic Community but little do they know that a Werewolf Vampire Hybrid is in Their Presence Writing Books On The Paranormal. After Years of saving and years of hard work Belinda Cannings created and built The Lupin Motel and The Lupin Room Bar and then she took Art and Painting Classes and then she learned how to play The Piano. One Day she met and fell in love with a Handsome and Talented Rock Musician named Felix Stroman. And pretty soon she found out that she was Pregnant with Twins and that really scared The Hell Out of her but she could not Find Felix anywhere until she had a vision That He Had been viciously and jealously murdered by Ed her Sire. So She Throws a Lavish New Moon Party to make Eddie Boy come out and it worked but by then she had already had her Baby Girls Alana Cannings and Lottie Cannings so Belinda hired Two Maids Roberta and Mildred to look after Her Two Year Old Wamphire Daughters. When Cannings finally met Eddie in The Flesh she was Inflamed With Red Hot Anger and Eddie just Laughed and said that she looked so cute when angery. He also said that She Impressed Him Alot since most Undead Beings would Hide Away From The World and then Lash Out At Everyone and He Never Thought that any Creature Of The Night could hold Children In Their Wombs and That she made Miracles Happen. And unexpectedly Infamous Miss Dandridge and Love Striken Brewster appeared and Regine said that I thought that you were a Born Loser. But you have done so much stuff for yourself since The Last Time That I have Seen you Seven Years Age and Charley says that They Should Stick Together and Start Their own Coven beneath The The Naive Human Noses. And Unexpectedly Belinda agrees to The Unsteady Truce and Then All Four of them go around Turning Outcasts into Werepires and Vampires and Recruiting The Newly Turned Into The Vamprous Lupin Covenant as They called it and after awhile they started their own Blood Bank. Ed and Linda Danced Together and Then Cannings Made Out With Him but then She Flings The Much Older Werepire Male Across The Grand Bar Room in Retaliation For The Loss of her human lover Lix.


End file.
